Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recessed surface enclosure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a recessed tabletop surface enclosure having modular connectivity modules.
Background Art
Most business and academic environments include one or more conference rooms. These conference rooms may be used for any number of functions, but are typically used for meetings in which participants are seated around a table to discuss matters of interest to the participants. Conference rooms are frequently used for presentations where a presenter, standing at one end of the table and using one or more visual aids, such as a video projector or video display screen mounted on the wall at the opposite end of the table, addresses a number of participants seated around the table. It is also common for participants seated at a conference room table to use the table's work surface to support or rest any electronic devices they have with them, for example, a mobile laptop computer. It is also common for one or more of the participants seated at a conference room table to present information from one of their electronic devices (e.g., a laptop) to one more available conference room visual aids using a cable.
Tabletop enclosures are commonly deployed within the context of a conference room to provide a data communication interface to users. Tabletop enclosures, for example, can provide an interface for presentation information sources such as laptops, tablet computers, smartphones, to connect with presentation aids installed within the room, for example, projection devices, graphical displays, and speakers.
Tabletop enclosures can be recessed and directly mounted into the work surface of a table so that its housing extends below the tabletop surface through a cutout portion of the tabletop surface. Some flip-top enclosures utilize a lid that, when closed, fold flush with the table surface it is mounted within. When not in use, a lid provides a one way to protect the interior connections and/or touch screens provided by a flip-top enclosure.